User talk:Foreverrussia1
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Goodwood, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Brianna The opening quote you came up for that article was pretty good, however, it'd be nice to have an article with it. If you're already working on one, please disregard this message. Thank you, and have a nice day.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 15:57, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Russia --''Darth tom'' Message me 20:19, October 19, 2009 (UTC) some things Hey dude, nice work on Zeltros, however could you create your articles according to our Manual of style and layout guide. There are also a lot of templates for characters and or planets and stuff, a lot of them are in the preload bar. We also have a template for quotes Template:Quote and such. Also when creating a new article don't forget to it. I personally think you have potential in writing a lot of funny stuff here so if you need any help or if you have questions feel free to ask me or another one of our users. You can also visit our IRC chatroom. Cheers and have fun editing. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:15, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Brianna Hey, thanks a lot mate. :-) It was good, and deserved its own article, and a Brianna parody was desperately needed anyway. BTW, remember to sign your posts with four tildes.--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 03:09, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Categorization Please remember to categorize all articles. This includes the Concussion rifle article. Thank you and have a nice day. The Almighty Ninja ''That chick that cried!'' 00:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC)